


Living the Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Highschool AU, Humiliation kink, M/M, dubcon, reference to family abuse and physical punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxvid Highschool AU where Max is a freshman and David is in his senior year. Max accidentaly finds out some weird kinks he's into. Mind the tags!





	Living the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago sheriffbuddy, god's gift to mankind, posted a drawing with a High school au that featured both David and Max as students, and I just ran with it. I wish I had had time to explore Neil and Nikki and their friendship with Max, but didn't have much time to finish it in time for the Maxvid Week event @ tumblr. It's kind of rushed, and it might be weird because I don't actually know how American high schools work all that well hahaha, but I hope it at least entertains :)

Max was not a bully, but his death glare and vicious disdain for authority gave him a “fuck off” aura that did its job in keeping most people away, and encouraged students and teachers alike not to fuck with him. Which meant that Max was at an utter loss as to how to react when this scrawny-looking redhead reached out and took the cig from his mouth. Just like that, the kid grasped the cig with one hand, the other hand on his hips, shaking his head in a disapproving way - as if Max hadn’t already had his fill of those for a fucking lifetime. 

 

“Now, I know high school is a stressful period in our lives, but smoking within school ground is strictly forbidden, and terrible for your health too!” Faster than lighting, his frown turned into a beaming smile. “There are other ways to relieve stress, Max! For example, why don’t we take a walk, or play some sports after school?”

 

If Max had had a gun, he would have fucking killed him right now and then.“Fuck off, asshole!” He shoved the kid and made it to reach for his cig, but the fucktard had the  _ gall _ to dodge him and throw it on the trash. 

 

Max was livid.

 

“What the FUCK is your problem??” He shoved the kid with both hands and the kid collided against the wall, his head banging against the bricks with a painful sound. Max backed out, pissed off beyond reason. He hated getting caught up in anything that could end up with the school jerks trying to reach his parents. “Mind your own fucking business!”

 

“B-but... Max,” the kid said, and this time Max was a bit creeped out when he attempted to smile despite the grimace of pain, “you’re smoking in school! As a member of the student council, it is my duty to-”

 

Bristling, Max just walked away and left the kid talking to the walls. How did he know Max's name, anyway?

 

***

 

His name was David, Neil told him next day while typing on his phone, surprised Max didn’t know it already. 

 

“Why should I know the name of a fucking student council member?”

 

“Because he’s literally all over the place?” Neil said, incredulously. “He’s like, in all non-sports clubs? And the ones he’s not in, he makes time for helping them anyway, and he talks on all events and literally watches all sport events and-”

 

“Oh my fucking GOD! Just my damn luck that he’d stumble on me smoking…”

 

Neil grinned, his eyes never leaving the phone where he texted Nikki, who was travelling with her mom. That was one thing Neil did that annoyed Max sometimes.“Took him long enough, considering he seems to be everywhere all the time….”

 

“Whatever, Neil.” He rose and made to leave.

 

“You skipping again, man?” Neil’s eyes actually rose up just to stare straight into Max’s, which was really fucking annoying.

 

“Not you too, Neil, you skip all the fucking time!”

 

“Yeah, but I hand in my homework and I’m not even close to failing any classes!”

 

“Fuck off, man. I don’t need that shit from you too”

 

And with that Max took his leave, pretending he couldn’t feel the frown he knew Neil was directing at him. What did Neil care, anyway? It’s not like anyone else did.  _ That fucking weirdo David would if he saw me skipping _ , Max thought, and hoped never to cross paths him again. Shuddering at the prospect of stumbling into that human radiator of positive attitude one more time, he went to the far area near the fence, close to the trash where no one ever went.  _ Except me. It’s like going home _ . The thought made him do a mix of a grin and a grimace. _Skipping class and looking at porn on my shitty phone might be the only thing capable of improving my shitty mood now._

 

***

 

As it usually happened whenever Max planned anything, things just didn’t go down as he expected. As soon as he arrived near the disposal area, he could tell something was wrong.

 

Now Max wouldn’t have survived this long if he didn’t have good instincts - knowing exactly when to disappear was the only thing he was good at, his father had said once - but for the first time since forever he just froze. Plain froze. Stood there like an idiot, open mouth and big eyes staring at the student council dude - David’s - bruised face, torn tee, scrapped knees. His chest heaved like it was an effort just to breathe, and one of his eyes was bruised and closed, and it looked painful as fuck. The other eye was open - but just a little, and shining with tears. The precise moment Max looked at him, their eyes met, and David said something in a weak voice that sounded very much like “help”. He wasn’t smiling now.

 

Max’s breath hitched.  _ What the fuck _ ?

 

David called out to him for real this time and that broke the spell. Somewhat against his will but not knowing what else to do, Max moved some of the trash aside with his foot and crouched down to David’s side. The kid held onto his arm in order to sit up and Max nearly pulled back, a little grossed out, but instead he found himself inching slightly closer. He couldn’t stop looking at David’s bruised face, his split lip. He almost felt like touching it. He realized David was saying something, and forced himself to pay attention. 

 

“... they must have misunderstood me, I just told them it was a problem to borrow money from other students through violence-”

 

Yeah, no, it was definitely better when Max wasn’t listening.  _ Was David daft _ ?

 

“Are you fucking daft? Did you mess with Nurf on PURPOSE?”

 

“I had to do something, Max! Someone had to, and I’m a member of the student council, after all!”

 

_ I’ll fucking punch him myself if he wants it so much _ , Max thought, and immediately felt  _ something _ on his lower belly that threw him off completely.  _ What the fuck _ ??

 

As if the situation couldn’t get any weirder, David smiled at him. It was a different smile though, small, and very pleasant, and Max felt that again, and despaired.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!! What the fuck, what the fuck, what the _

 

“You look… I mean, you’re worried for me? I… thank you.”

 

_ No, asshole, I’m thinking of making you cry _ . “I’m thinking of punching you myself, dumbass. Let’s get out of here. Can you stand up?”

 

“Ha haha! Yes, of course, I’m totally fin--” David was cut mid-sentence when he tried to get up but his legs gave in and he fell back on his butt.

 

“Whoa! What the fuck, man?”

 

“It’s nothing, I... just... haven’t eaten well today, and I stood up too fast, ha ha ha! Silly me!”

 

This time, Max was too distracted to get annoyed. When David fell, his bermudas went up a little, and Max saw a purple bruise on his thigh. Thing is, by now Max was almost an expert at bruises. That bruise had been there for some time, and it looked a lot like the kind of bruise you get when someone uses a belt to punish you. 

 

Max would know.

 

He looked up, and his eyes met David’s. Max had only known the other boy for two days, and yet the mix of panic and exhaustion in his eyes when he followed Max's stare to leg was  _ very _ familiar.

 

David pulled his bermudas down again, looked away and smiled nervously, babbling about whatever to distract him; Max looked away too, and he knew he was blushing.  _ Today is so fucking gross _ . He felt like they both had had enough, so he roughly pulled David up and started for the main building, decided to ignore David - which turned out to not be necessary. He was just uncharacteristically silent all the way back. Once near the door, Max let David find his own way to his many many friends and to the nurse, and went back out, effectively getting out of school property this time. His thoughts weren’t concrete, but they kept turning back to David, the new bruises, and the secret one.

 

He locked himself in the bathroom of mall nearby and jacked off furiously, and then tried to pretend it never happened.

 

***

 

Of course, that plan didn’t work either. 

 

A week and lots of busty babes porn later, Max still couldn’t stop thinking about that fucking bruise, and he was ready to fucking off himself.  _ David?? Really, brain?? David, the literal fucking worst?? _   Pissed beyond words, Max found himself stalking David down the corridors to get a look at him, but just his voice was enough to make Max want to blow his fucking brains out. And yet his fucking split lip and bruised cheek were all Max could think of every single minute of the day. At first he imagined simple things, like pushing on the bruise, making it hurt and stuff. Soon enough, though, his imagination had gone wild, working harder than any other part of him had ever worked (except maybe his hand and cock, as jerking off seemed to be all he felt like doing lately.) In his fantasies, he told David everything he thought of him and his dumbass attitude; he pushed him against the wall or on the floor, tore off his clothes to look for other bruises, made him cry when he pushed his cock into his mouth, past the lips Max himself had made bloody this time. He felt like a fucking sicko now and then, but it was just so... it was impossible for him to stop, which annoyed him even more.

 

Stalking David about gave him some new insight, though. First of all, Max confirmed that Neil was right: David was literally fucking everywhere in school. In all clubs and events and whatnot. He was the first to arrive at school and the last one to leave every single fucking day.  _ Pathetic _ , Max thought, remembering the bruise on David’s thigh.

 

Another thing was that David didn’t actually have a lot of friends. Sure, everyone talked to him and he seemed generally well-liked, and a bunch of people approached him with all sorts of petty problems, which made David very happy, which, consequently, made Max very irritated. But it was pretty clear he was mostly a convenient person to have around, and not necessarily appreciated for his annoying cheerfulness. The only person who seemed to stand being around him for longer than 15 minutes was another senior called Gwen, who looked permanently sleep deprived, and like an actual sane person. In fact, she seemed rather to  _ put up _ with David’s positive attitude than to enjoy it, but the damn kid was too oblivious to notice, and just kept babbling on despite her blatant disinterest. Max thought about his own friends. Neil and Nikki were weird and all but he legit appreciated them and he thought they appreciated him too, even if he had been blowing them off since the David situation began. He felt a smug sense of superiority then; on the way home, he invented a whole new set of insults to humiliate David with in his nightly jerk off fantasy.

 

The downside of that routine was that at some point he realized it was not enough. He thought he’d just burn this weird attraction out while it lasted, and keep punishing David in his imagination for having the audacity of making Max feel that way towards him, but it was  _ not enough _ . He didn’t even remember what he had done for the past days besides stalk David during the day and jerk off at night, and it was a fucking problem. Max wanted his life back,  _ damnit. _

 

He formed a sort of plan in his mind, though he tried not to think too much about it lest he become angry with himself for being so obsessed. But he finally decided to wait until after school on the following day, and accost David once the school was empty. In the trash area again or on the way home, he had no idea, he would just figure it out when the moment arrived. 

 

So he just sat on a shady corner behind the lockers and close to the bathroom after class was over, and waited.

 

Which turned out to be a bad idea, because it meant he had to decide exactly what he was going to do, and his mind was drawing a fucking blank. He’d intercept David after school, he decided. Play innocent and lure him to a more deserted spot? And then what?  _ Fucking hit on him??? No way in HELL. But then what?? _ He knew more or less what he wanted, but how--

 

“HELLO THERE!”

 

Max shouted out and threw out a punch on instinct, hitting David straight on the mouth and throwing him off balance.

 

“What the FUCK, David??”

 

“Ouchie, Max! I’m okay though, don’t worry, haha! My fault for being careless and scaring you!” He said with that grating cheerful voice that made Max want to murder him with his own hands. “Man, you’re strong!”

 

Max was perplexed. “What… What… What are you doing here...?”

 

David tilted his head to the side in a very annoying way. Max noticed he had split his lip again. It probably hadn’t healed well before and the accidental punch opened it up again. He wondered if it would bleed if he touched it, and almost reached out to do so, when David brought him back to the moment, and to his familiar state of frustration. “Didn’t you want to talk to me, then?”

 

“Me??” Said Max, panicking.  _ How did he know? _

 

“Well, you have been following me around school for some time now, so I figured you wanted to speak, but maybe you were too shy! Isn’t that why you’re waiting for me after school today?” He said, with the most innocent smile ever.

 

Max was livid. “You knew??”

 

David just looked at him with a slightly puzzled smile, like he didn’t understand the question. “So, what can I help you with, ‘bro’?”

 

Max was going to kill him. “You can’t, asshole! Ugh, you’re such a fucking moron!”

 

That didn't seem to bother David at all. “Well, Max, now there’s no need for this, is there? I do apologize if I misunderstood you! Sometimes we are not ready to talk about what is bothering us, I understand. But I hope you know you can always count on me if you have any problems!”

 

Max snapped. “Are you really in any position to offer anyone help, David?”

 

David looked only mildly confused.  _ That was it,  _ Max decided, _ I’ve had enough! _

 

Without thinking twice, Max pushed David against the wall, and pressed close,  _ too close _ , so close he could smell David’s dumb pine scented cologne and his sweat and--he put a leg between David’s, and held him with a first on his T-shirt, while his left hand went straight to the bruise he knew was still there on his thigh. It was not as visible as it has been a week before, Max noticed with a glance, but when he pressed it David fucking  _ whined _ and Max heard himself gasp a low “fuck”.  _ Holy shit _ . The bruise was high on David’s thigh and even in bermudas it would have been hard for Max to have access to it if David hadn’t been so skinny.  _ Now someone’s either skipping meals or not getting them _ , he thought with a malice that gave him at the same time immense satisfaction and disgust.

 

Unable to resist anymore, Max put his mouth close to David’s ear. “Maybe  _ you _ need help, David. Did you tell anyone about mommy and daddy?”

 

“M-Max, stop, this is highly inappropriate-”

 

Max snorted, for once more amused than pissed. He wanted to see David’s face, but he was enjoying the little shivers this ear-whispering-thing was getting him. He squeezed David’s thigh with a firm hand, the thumb cruelly pressing on the area of the bruise where the skin had been broken, circling it. David made small noises of discomfort, both his palms up on Max’s chest tight between them, his breath coming harder by the moment. But he didn’t budge.  _ Good _ . “Yeah, I noticed. You know what’s super fucking inappropriate? A delusional maniac like you thinking they can help anyone when you can’t even help yourself-”

 

“Max!!”

 

“Fucking pathetic and annoying, you know what I was thinking this whole week? How good you look with a split lip and-”

 

“S-stop it, Max, please!!” David pleaded, but it was the wrong thing to say: Max’s breath hitched and he knew he was already hard, _ fuck, it was so good!! _

 

“Stop!” David tried to push Max away and escape, but Max just pressed harder. “Didn’t you say you wanted to help me, Davey? Here, help me with this,” Max said, grinding his hips on David’s -

 

David moaned. 

 

Not just  _ moaned _ . Max was sure he felt him grinding back, and he was fucking  _ hard _ .

 

“Oh my fucking god,” Max growled, grinding again, and again, and again, and each time David mimicked his movement, each time bolder, each time making the most amazing and pathetic sounds that went straight to Max’s groin, and it was the most fucking incredible thing Max had ever experienced,  _ fuck jerking off, this is so much better _ -

 

“M-Max,” David whined breathlessly, his lips moving against Max’s skin and sending a shiver down his spine, and Max could have fucking nutted right there and then. “S-someone might - Ah! - see...see us”

 

“And wouldn’t you like that, you pervert?” David made an amazing strangled sound. “For everyone to see you like this, see how fucked up you are…”

 

“Max!!” 

 

“...Having sex with a freshman behind the lockers...”

 

“Ah, p-please..”

 

...against the wall, moaning like a fucking  _ slut _ -”

 

“A-AAAhhaah!!!”

 

David’s whole body shuddered and Max stopped on his tracks.

 

“Did.. Did you just…  nut??” Max threw his head back to stare in disbelief at David, but he was not ready for what he saw. David  _ had _ nutted, a pretty obvious wet spot on the front of his bermudas, and his blush covered from his cheeks to his neck. His mouth hanged open and eyebrows were in a frown, tears on his hazy eyes, clinging to Max with two fists grasping tight on the front of his sweater. He looked debauched and totally messed up, like he was about to  fall apart and only Max’s leg pressed between his own was keeping it from happening, and it was really too fucking much. Max forgot to breath for a second, his body moving on its own when his hand went down to cup his own dick through the jeans.  _ He had made the student council kid jizz in his pants in the back of a shady corridor in the middle of school. _

 

“Fuck...You’re a fucking mess, David...” He said with a mean tone, but there was no real bite in his words. He was really fucking mesmerized. 

 

Max shook himself free of David’s grasp and he lost his balance, but Max grasped his forearm and pulled him along with purpose towards the bathroom, deserted at this hour of the day. Max knew David was babbling, but it was flying him by. As soon as they arrived on the bathroom, Max threw the door closed.

 

“So, you said you’d help me, but I helped you cum instead?” Max said, in too good a mood not to torment David. He put a hand on David’s shoulder and massaged it lightly, but the look in his eyes must have been as mean and hungry as he felt, because David couldn’t hold it. He glanced to the ground, crossing his arms. “M-Max… please…”

 

_ Yeah, yeah, just like that, hell yeah... _ “How many more secrets are you hiding, mr. Student council member? Do you like  _ men _ , David? Do you like to do it in public?” Max, never having been the best at self-control and already far over his limit, crowded on David again, this time against the bathroom wall. His eyelashes were wet with tears. Max wondered what they’d look like covered in cum, and groped at his own tenting cock with the hand that was not on David. “Or do you have a thing for freshmen? Or-” Max put both hands on David’s butt now. He was so skinny Max could grasp each cheek almost completely with his hands. He kneaded the cheeks, bringing his face close to David’s ears again, almost the same position they were just in before, enjoying David's harsh breathing. He really wanted to nib on David’s skin - he wanted to leave a mark. “- Do you just like to be reminded of what a  _ dirty slut _ you are?”

 

David shook his head weakly, but his hips moved against Max’s all the same as if on instinct.

 

Grinning like the devil, Max pushed back and put his hands on David’s shoulders, pushing him down way more gently than he had treated David before. “Yeah, just like that, Davey. You know what I want, don’t you? David, have you ever sucked cock?”

A flash of memory brought back the sight of David’s bruise thigh and skinny frame and Max immediately regretted having asked that, a quick moment of panic hitting him in the chest almost overwhelmingly because maybe _he didn't want to know_ , but it passed as fast as it came when David blissfully just shook his head negatively, looking up to Max meekly, eyes full of badly concealed anticipation. “Yeah, but you have wanted to, right?” Max teased and David looked away with a weak protest, somehow managing to blush even harder. _ Fucking hell, he was so obvious. How had nobody noticed? _ Max’s hand went to David’s split lip; he used his thumb to play with it. The thumb slipped inside, and he locked eyes with David, and made a little movement of his head, breathing faster with anticipation too. David must have taken the hint, because he sucked on it, and suddenly Max had had enough teasing. He patted David on the head with a nearly desperate impatience. “Come on, get on with it, student council dude.”

 

David gasped at that, and Max was amazed at how easy it was to push his buttons. He opened Max’s jeans and pulled them down uncertainly, staring at the hard-on clearly visible through the wet fabric of Max’s shorts. 

 

Max flushed a bit upon realizing he hadn’t showered that day, and the idea that David might be judging him embarrassed and irritated him. “What the fuck you waiting for, man!? Come on!”

 

But David must not have been as repulsed as Max thought, because next thing Max felt was David licking him through his fucking briefs. Now it was Max’s turn to gasp; his hand flied to his mouth to cover the sounds he was making despite himself. It was so fucking  _ good!! _ Always the diligent boy, David probably noticed he was on the right path and now put effort into teasing and sucking Max through the fabric, and Max couldn’t fucking tear his eyes away. There was a little crease between David’s eyebrows which Max knew by now meant he was concentrating hard; his lips were red and a bit swollen, his split lip must have started bleeding a little because it left a red mark on his briefs at some point, and  _ fuck _ . David went lower and lower to lick at his balls, driving Max crazy, and then buried his face in there and seemed to.. Take a deep sniff? He must have gotten carried away, because as soon as he did that he opened his eyes and looked straight at Max in shock, looking positively mortified.  _ Ooooooh fuck _ , Max thought, delighted, and he couldn’t help chuckling cruelly. “Where’d you learn that?” He asked, a little outta breath, guessing even saintly David must watch filthy porn sometimes. _They should do it together one of these days_.  “W-well, Max, now, that’s private…” Bingo, Max guessed, but also felt a little annoyed. Was David  _ embarrassed _ ?  _ At this point, after sniffing Max’s balls or whatever? _

 

Now Max was determined to wreck any vestige of dignity of David’s by any means necessary. He hooked his thumbs on his briefs and pulled down, giving his cock a few strokes. In all fairness, he had been ready to cum since their making out in the corridor - the recent memory of David nutting while dry-humping him sent a shiver down his spine,  _ hell yeah _ \- but he knew exactly  _ what _ he wanted to do. 

 

“Now, Davey… a smart guy like you know just what to do, don’t you?” He said, trying to sound as mean as possible, resting his cock on David’s face, the base of it and the balls hanging next to David’s chin. David looked torn, anguished, and  _ horny as hell _ , and Max was pleased to see he was tenting again just by sucking Max off. He wondered how often David jerked off - “There are healthier ways to blow off steam, Max!” He sorta remembered David telling him over a week ago, and couldn’t help laughing. He didn’t remember when he had last felt this happy and vindicated  in his _ whole life _ . David was shaken by his outburst and his eyes glanced at the door, fear stricken, but Max was too far gone to care about that now. Let them see them, what the hell. Kicked out of school for corrupting the saintly David, not a bad way to go at all. 

 

“Nah, man, forget the door. Your business is right here, Davey, don’t get distracted,” Max said, the hand that had just been on his cock now messing David’s hair. He used his other hand to angle his cock so the head was now resting against David’s bruised lips, and he couldn’t help nudging against the split lip that had drove him mad in all his fantasies during the whole past week. David whimpered; Max let out a shaky breath. Avoiding Max’s gaze but letting his mouth hang open, David moved his hands to his bermudas, and Max let him open it and pull his dick out. But when he made to touch it, Max swatted his hands way with his feet. “I don’t think so, David. First you take care of me, then we see about you yeah?”

And then, barely audible, like an afterthought, “Fuck, you look amazing like this”. 

 

David immediately looked up at him, and now it was Max’s turn to feel embarrassed.  _ What the fuck had he said that out loud for?! _ He pushed inside David’s mouth impetuously, making him choke a little, and immediately forgot he was angry. It was really  _ fucking great _ , alright. _ Fucking  _ **_amazing._ ** _ Holy shit!! _

 

“Ah, FUCK!! David! Fuck…” Max babbled now, trying to keep his voice low but not quite managing, and David replied with moans of his own. His head bobbed up and down on Max’s cock, his tongue doing something Max couldn’t possibly keep up with, his mind was going fucking _blank_ with pleasure. David licked from the base all the way to the head in one stroke and Max cursed, going weak at the knees. All insults disappeared from his mind. “D-do it again,” he mumbled, and didn’t have the strength to be annoyed at how much it sounded more like begging than like demanding; it was mind-blowing, it was  _ fucking amazing _ , and it was a fucking power trip to have David  _ on his knees spotting a hard-on from giving him a fucking blowjob on the school bathroom _ . The thought made him buck forward, and David choked a bit, and  _ fuck _ if that wasn’t even hotter. Max realized one of his hands was already in David’s hair; he closed his fist and pulled roughly, forcing David to take him in again, and this time David’s nose brushed his pubes and  _ holy shit... _

 

_That was fucking it_. Max shifted forward and put his forehead against the wall to get some leverage; both his hands were on David’s hair now, and he took charge of the pace, giving shallow thrusts that angled wrongly on David’s mouth and made him gasp and choke, and were all the better for that very reason. The pained gasps and the obscene wet sounds of Max’s cock fucking into David’s mouth, the sloppy noise of his balls hitting David’s chin, and holy shit, the way David was trembling, the way his hands came to rest on Max’s thighs and how, despite it all, the hands were there to look for purchase, not to chase away... In fact, David angled his head with a well-timed tilt, and Max’s cock went in even deeper, _impossibly_ deeper, and he just lost it. Max thrusted in earnest now, hitting the back of David’s throat and making him gasp for air. An unpleasant sound made he look down - he was vaguely aware that David might throw up or something - but when he did, what he saw was David. 

David, completely ruined, a mess of a man, with a hard-on between his legs and his mouth slack, allowing Max to push as much of himself into his mouth as he could, teary-face with sticky drool dribbling down his chin and pooling on his ruined t-shirt. _Max_ had done this to him, put him on his knees and taken away his dignity - but when their eyes met, David synched with Max’s thrust and swallowed him whole in one go, burying his nose in Max’s pubes like that was the one thing he lived for, like he wanted it as much as Max did.

 

Max came _ hard _ . He held onto David’s head and came straight into his throat, making the most pathetic strangled sound, but David was thankfully too busy tapping frantically on his thigh to hear it. As soon as Max let go, David almost threw up on the floor, swallowing air in big gulps and, cum and drool all over him. It suited him more than anything else, Max thought earnestly for once.  _ Much better than that stupid smile. _ Max sat down heavily on the floor, breathing hard too, trying to fix that image into his mind. _Should have taken a fucking picture or something_. It was better than any fucking fantasy, better than any fucking thing.

 

_ I wish that it could last forever. _

 

The thought came unbidden out of somewhere, and it ruined the afterglow a bit. _What a fucking stupid thing to think, dumbass_. He sighed and moved closer to David, who was miraculously still hard. He crowded on him yet again and wrapped his hand around his dick. David started feebly protesting, sure, and Max didn't even hear it. “I said I’d help with this, dumbass. Just shut up and enjoy”. He tried to make use of the things he liked the best when he jerked off - _just to make this quicker_ , he told himself, and absently nibbled and licked on David’s neck. It was just his surprise when David wrapped his own hand on top of Max’s, controlling the rhythm,  and turned back and fucking _kissed him_. With all the grossness, the drool and Max’s cum and the briefs he had licked before - it was still pretty great,  _ pretty fucking kinky _ , and Max was too tired to be dishonest with himself, so he just kissed back, tongue and all, not really knowing what he was doing and enjoying it all the more for that. David finally came, and sagged against him. Max hiked up his bermudas again, and absently wiped David’s jizz on the bruise on his leg, fucked if he knew why. That was dumb, _ I shoulda made him lick it _ , he thought, and then,  _ next time. _

 

_ Next time? _

 

A moment passed in silence, then another. Max's mind was blank, and he suddenly felt tired. He got up without a word and started fixing himself. David rose too, and approached timidly, as if to say something. Max pointedly moved to turn his back on him, busying himself with washing his hands. _I'm not fucking apologizing, no way._

 

“So… Max…”

 

He grit his teeth. David needed to say something and ruin the moment sooner or later.  _ Whatever. _

 

“It was really not acceptable for us to do this here, in school.”

 

“Are you suggesting we do it _off school_ then, mr. Student Council?” Max provoked even though he knew it was a pretty weak comeback. He just wasn’t in the mood to do anything anymore but disappear.

 

And yet, to his surprise, David didn’t answer. When he looked back, David was as flushed as he had been previously, when sucking Max.  _ What the fuck?? _

 

“Uh?? What the fuck??”

 

David looked back at him with an air of resolution. “Yes, only off school from now on. If we’re going to be boyfriends, we first need to-”

 

On the fucking moon they must have heard the echoes of Max’s scream  
  



End file.
